Eve Noland
Eve Noland is a semi-antagonist in the story DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Born in Europe during a bloody and destructive war, Eve lost all of her known family before even reaching mid adolescence. Without any other way to make a living, Eve began to make a living of the only thing that she was blessed for, killing. Eventually, she became an international hitwoman with no allegiance, known as the "Blood-Haired Reaper". She's the current wielder of the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, Absolute Demise. Appearance Eve is a beautiful twenty three-year-old woman with short, vivid red hair and brown eyes. Her build is remarkably voluptuous and lean, and she possesses a mole under her left eye. If dressed correctly, she has the ability to pass off as a man. Eve is quite tall and has a fair and light complexion. She often wears a two-piece business suit with black gloves, and has a cold and unapproachable aura about her. Her breasts are noted to be quite large. Personality Eve is a very serious and hardworking individual, who possesses a strong sense of justice but doesn't allow it to get in the way of her jobs. She can be short-tempered, yet still calculating. While putting up the image of a strong-willed and mature woman, she is actually rather lonely. Her obsession with money and economic power is not unlike that of Edmond Bach, but they go about it in different ways. While Edmond aims to become richer and enjoy a peaceful world, Eve needs to keep the world in its current status of conflict in order to keep her mercenary business stable. She's not completely cold, however. Eve has a soft spot for children and regularly helps out orphanages in bad economic positions, while also developing a sisterly relationship with the young-looking Rin Lóng. She also likes penguins and owns several goods related to them. History Eve Noland was born to poor parents in the middle of a terrible war in Europe. They died before she was even two years old, so she was mostly raised and taken care of by her brother, who was ten years older than her. Eve became very attached to her older brother, not only because he made sure she was happy even in their life conditions, but because he was all she had. One night, Eve's brother was infected by a parasitic remnant of Trihexa, and although he resisted at first out of sheer determination and love, he was finally overtaken. Deep in despair and not knowing what to do, Eve awakened Absolute Demise and the Ice Princess killed Eve's brother to protect her. This act was witnessed by a freelance mercenary named Cynthia, who was exterminating other Trihexa remnants in the area and took Eve with her afterward. Realizing that incidents like that of her brother were common occurrence in the current world, the teenage Eve became Cynthia's apprentice and began to take on mercenary work primarily against supernatural existences. Cynthia trained her not only in magic, but in martial arts, assassination, and all types of weaponry as well. At first, Eve only got in Cynthia's way, but she eventually became her partner and equal even without using Absolute Demise. During their last mission together, Cynthia revealed to have been infected with a Trihexa remnant a long time ago, and was training Eve to become her replacement and killer despite having come to genuinely love her. A tearful Eve repeatedly refused to do so, but she only caused Cynthia to go out in an unsightly way, by attacking her while knowing that the independent avatar-type Absolute Demise would kill her to protect Eve. Cynthia died while smiling in a crying Eve's arms, an event that, along with her brother's death many years before, would shape her into the cold person she is today. Continuing her mercenary job with more efficiency than ever, Eve became branded as "Slayer" and the "Blood-Haired Reaper" throughout the whole world. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities 'Immense Combat Skills: '''As would be expected of an internationally renowned mercenary, Eve possesses unimaginable combat capabilities. She's able to single-handedly fight off two other Longinus wielders (albeit less experienced than her) all the while protecting a client, and is regularly hired to kill targets ranging from High-Class Devils to even mighty dragons. '''Magic Talent: '''Eve is a highly proficient combat mage and anti-caster. She employs special seals tattooed on her arms and legs to improve her physical fighting power and is able to easily cancel simple spells due to her knowledge of magical theory. '''Immense Strength: '''Eve possesses an extraordinary amount of physical strength, which can be enhanced even further by infusing the seals on her arms and legs with magical power. With this, she's able to easily fight and defeat Devils, vampires and other supernatural creatures. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Having traveled around the whole world during her jobs, Eve has witnessed and practiced several types of martial arts, incorporating the best of each into her own fighting style. She's able to swiftly defeat a large group of Devils using only her bare hands, all the while not getting a single touch on herself. '''Expert Weapon User: '''Being a mercenary, Eve is proficient in the use of countless different weapons, firearms and short blades being her main focus. However, she's not particularly masterful in the use of any of these, and will still prefer martial arts and her Sacred Gear when fighting seriously. '''Immense Speed: '''When using her magic seals, Eve's speed increases just as much as her strength. She becomes at least as fast as Edmond and is able to overwhelm her opponents with lightning-fast blows launched from different directions. Even while not enhanced, Eve's speed is incomparable to that of a regular human, and she's able to keep up with the movements of a regular Knight Piece Devil. Equipment '''Absolute Demise: '''Eve possesses the Longinus Absolute Demise, which takes the form of a disfigured three-meter-tall doll in a dress. It is an independent avatar-type Sacred Gear with the ability to create and manipulate ice on massive scales. The doll is able to form ice coatings on Eve's arms and legs to further strengthen her already powerful blows, and can even create a temporary coating of ice under her clothes that acts as a makeshift armor. * '''Balance Breaker: '''Unknown Status. '''M24 Sniper Weapon System: '''The M24 Sniper Weapon System (SWS) is a sniper rifle used by the American military and police forces. The M24 is called a "weapon system" because it consists of not only a rifle, but also a detachable telescopic sight and other accessories. As with all of her firearms, Eve can shoot magically enhanced bullets with it. '''Calico M960A: '''The Calico M960A is an American fully automatic submachine gun (SMG) based on the Calico M950, with the addition of an extending butt and a forward grip. Its rate of fire is 750 rpm, and Eve carries two of them. '''IMI Desert Eagle: '''The IMI Desert Eagle is a semi-automatic handgun notable for having the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine fed, self-loading pistol. It has a unique design with a triangular barrel and large muzzle. Eve possesses one as a back-up weapon and side-arm. '''Dagger: '''Eve possesses a specialized fighting knife that can either be used for quick and silent kills, or as an utility tool. It has several runes and spells engraved on its blade that allow it to hit supernatural beings for effective damage and even nullify low-complexity magic with special vibrations. Trivia * Eve's body measurements are B87-W55-H83, her height is 172 cm and her weight is 58 kg. * Her birthday is on November 9th. * Eve's blood type is O. * Her appearance is based off of Bazett Fraga McRemitz from ''Fate/hollow ataraxia. * Eve's favorite food is prosciutto and mushroom pizza, while her least favorite is foie gras. * She's actually afraid of heights, but is capable of suppressing it during work. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users